


Everything Is Unfair

by Jieee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, just a little sad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Got7, a group of boys that always work hard on everything. They are also just a bunch of boys that always play around. But what happen when they know that their leader, Jaebum sick? What happen to their group?





	1. Lies

Once that they walked into their dorm, they were jumping around like crazy. Got7, just won first place at The Show. They were excited about their winning. Jackson and Bambam were screaming happily, Yugyeom and Youngjae were jumping around while holding the trophy, Mark and Jinyoung just nagging at their members saying that they should slow down their voice afraid that they will disturb the neighbours and there is one person that silently stare at his members behaviour while smile slightly. Jaebum, the leader feel so overwhelming about their winning. He feel like his wishes these years finally come true. But what make he sad is about his health.

While Jaebum staring blankly at his members while thinking about his illness, Jinyoung suddenly come to him. "Hyung? Are you okay? You looked pale." Jinyoung said while putting his hand at Jaebum's forehead. Jaebum then stare at his dongsaeng.  _"_ _Jinyoung_ _looked so worry about him. What happen when_ _Jinyoung_ _know that he sick? What will happen to the group?"_ Think Jaebum while looking at Jinyoung's face. He then pretending happy.

"I'm fine Jinyoung? I'm just tired. That's all. Don't worry ok." said Jaebum while stroked Jinyoung head while smiling. Jinyoung then looked at Jaebum's face. He know that the leader lying to him. Then he speaks,

"Hyung.. Please.. You know that I have known you for a long time to know that you're lying right? Please hyung.. Why wouldn't you tell me the truth? Don't you trust me anymore?" Said Jinyoung while holding his hyung's hands. Suddenly the dorm fall into a deep silent because of Jinyoung's voice. Jaebum just stare at Jinyoung's face. He doesn't want Jinyoung or other members to know about his illness. Then he finally open his mouth.

"Jinyoungie.. Why you think that I'm lying to you? I'm fine Jinyoung-ah. I'm totally fine. You know that you're the second person that I trusted the most after my parent right? I promise you if I have any problem, you'll be the first person to know about it. Don't worry to much Jinyoungie.. It's not good for your health."

Then Jinyoung hugged Jaebum and started to cry. After a few minutes, Jinyoung started to talked. "Hyu-hyung. Please tell me what happen to you. Are you sick? Past these 2 weeks you looked so weak. But when we asked you, you will always said that you are alright. Are you hiding something from us? Please tell me? I hate seeing you like this. You always hide your secret behind your smile. Don't do this please. I'm begging you." Jinyoung said while crying so hard on Jaebum's chest.

The other members shocked seeing Jinyoung, their omma crying so hard. They never saw Jinyoung crying like that. They then slowly walked to the couch. They then saw Jaebum crying too. Jackson tried to talked but Mark stopped him. Mark then told the members to go to their rooms so that Jinyoung and Jaebum have their privacy.

Once the members in their rooms, Jaebum then speaks. "Jinyoung. Don't be like this. I'm fine seriously. Don't worry about me. I'm just tired. That's all. If I not well, I will definitely tell you. Okay? So don't cry like this. I hate seeing you sad and crying like this. It's break my heart into pieces." Said Jaebum while wiping Jinyoung's tears. Jinyoung then looked at his leader with his puppy eyes. "Promise? You promise that you will tell me everything?" Said Jinyoung to his hyung. Jaebum just nodded. Then Jinyoung speaks, "If that so, pinky promise with me." Said Jinyoung while showing his finger to his hyung.

Jaebum then laugh. "Hahaha! Are you 3 years old boy?" Said Jaebum while laughing. Jinyoung then pout. "Hyunggie~~" whined Jinyoung. Jaebum then hugged Jinyoung and said, "Okay2. If that what you want, pinky promise." Said Jaebum while locking his finger to Jinyoung while smiling. Then he says again. "It's already late, we have to wake up early tomorrow. So let's go to sleep." Said Jaebum while standing from the couch and holding Jinyoung's hands. Jinyoung then yawned showing he is sleepy. Jaebum then send Jinyoung to his room.

Once they in Jinyoung's room, Jaebum then tucked in Jinyoung. "I feel like I'm a 3 years old kid who have been tuck in by his brother." Said Jinyoung while lying on his bed. Jaebum then laugh. "Yes you are kid. Now sleep. Good night Jinyoung-ah." Said Jaebum while kissing Jinyoung's temple. "Good night Jaebum hyung."

After that, Jaebum come out from the room and slumped down at the door while crying silently.  _"I'm sorry_ _Jinyoung_ _-ah. I have to lie to you. I had promise to myself that I will never let you and the others know about my sickness."_  Think Jaebum while crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if you see any mistakes. Thank you my love~ <3


	2. Pretending

The next day, all members doesn't had the guts to talked about what happen yesterday. They all had breakfast together silently. Then Jinyoung break the silence, "Jae.. Do you see Jaebum hyung?" Asked Jinyoung at Youngjae. Youngjae then said, "Jaebum hyung? He had-" Youngjae being cut off by Jaebum. "I'm here. Are you worrying about me again Park Jinyoung?" Said Jaebum while looking seriously at Jinyoung. "Yes I am. You make me worried all the time Im Jaebum." Said Jinyoung while smirked at his leader. "Oh really? FYI, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me." Jaebum sigh while smile slightly to Jinyoung and sit besides Bambam.

"So our manager said that we have a day off today. So what you guys wanna do?" Said Jaebum while eating his breakfast. "Seriously? Yeayyyyy!!! Awesome!!! Can we go to the beach hyung?" Said Jackson excitedly. Jaebum smile sweetly to Jackson and said, "You wanna go to the beach? Ok. We'll go. Are the others okay with that?" Asked Jaebum to his other members. "We're okay leader-nim. We just go wherever you wanna go." Said Mark cheekily. Jaebum then laugh. "Okay2. After breakfast we go!" Said Jaebum.

After their breakfast, they all get change to go to the beach. Jaebum was at the kitchen washing his plate and suddenly he feels his chest hurt so bad.  _"Oh my god. Why now?_ _Aishhh_ _!"_ Thinks Jaebum. He then washed the plate quickly as he can and went to his room to find his medicine. Once he in the room, Youngjae looked at him worriedly. "Hyu-hyung? Are you okay? Why are you sweating a lot?" Said Youngjae while walked closer to his hyung. Jaebum shocked. " _OMG_ _! I forget that_ _Youngjae_ _is same room with me._ _Aishhh_ _.. Stupid Im_ _Jaebum_ _."_ Cursed Jaebum in his minds. Then Jaebum prentend as normal as he could. "I'm fine Youngjae-ah. Don't worry. Why don't you wait for me outside. I'll be out in a minute." Said Jaebum while he tried to hold his pain. "O-okay hyung. I'll wait for you outside. But are you sure you are okay?" Asked Youngjae worriedly, still not believe what his hyung says. Jaebum chuckled. "I'm fine silly. Don't worry to much." Said Jaebum while messing Youngjae's hair.

"Hyungggg~ my hair. Looked what have you done. Aishhh.. " whined Youngjae to his hyung. Jaebum laughed seeing the younger whining. For a moment he forget about his pain. Then Jaebum walked closer to Youngjae and fix his hair. "Okay2.. I'm sorry. There! Your hair are fine now. You are handsome again. Heheheh.. Now, wait for me outside. Tell the other I'll be outside in the minute. Okay?" Said Jaebum patting the younger cheek while smile sweetly to his cute dongsaeng. Youngjae then nodded and exit the room.

After Youngjae out, Jaebum quickly find his pills. He suddenly felt that he can't breathe.  _"Where the fuck I put my pills?"_  Cursed Jaebum silently while rummaged his things. After a few seconds, he found his pills. He quickly eat it. After a few minutes he finally calm down. After that he quickly changes his clothes.

_Outside after_ _Youngjae_ _get out from the room..._

"Hey Youngjae! Where Jaebum hyung?" Asked Jackson after he saw Youngjae sit at the couch. "Eh? Jaebum hyung? He's in the room. He says that he will be out in the minute." Said Youngjae while thinking about Jaebum's condition. "Yah Youngjae.. What happen to you? You looked pale." Asked Jackson again after he saw Youngjae keep on looking blankly at him. Then Youngjae just stare at his hyung without say anything. Then Jinyoung come. He looked at his members weirdly.

"Is something wrong here?" Asked Jinyoung while looking at his members. "I don't know.. Youngjae seems space out." Says Jackson while looking at Youngjae again. Jinyoung feels something is not right here. He went to sit beside Youngjae at the couch.

"Youngjae-ah.. Are you okay? Are you sick or something? You looked pale.." Asked Jinyoung while holding his dongsaeng hands. Youngjae just looked at his hyung while thinks hardly.  _"Should I tells_ _Jinyoung_ _hyung_ _about_ _Jaebum_ _hyung_ _? If I tell him,_ _Jinyoung_ _hyung_ _will worried about_ _Jaebum_ _hyung_ _again. Then they will like yesterday._ _Aishhh_ _.. What should I do?"_ Youngjae in dilemma. He doesn't know. Should he just tells Jinyoung about Jaebum condition early or what?

"E-er.. It's.. About... Jae-" Youngjae stop talking when he say the leader comes out from their room. "Okay guys.. Are you guys readyy?? Shall we go now?" Jinyoung then tilted his head when he heard his leader's voice. Jinyoung looked at Youngjae again, then he whispered at him,  _"You will tell me what happen when we are arrives at the beach. Okay?"_ Jinyoung said while smile sweetly at his dongsaeng. Youngjae just nodded his head.

_Once they arrives at the beach..._

"Yahooooo!! Finally!! BEACH!!!" scream Jackson loudly. The other members jumped from the car and running towards the shore. "Yahhh! Be careful. Aishhh.. You guys are so childish!" Shout Jinyoung worriedly towards his members. "Let them be Jinyoung-ah.. They will be okay." Said Jaebum while putting his arms around the younger's shoulder. Jinyoung just glared at the leader and said, "Fine2.. Whatever.."

After few seconds, Bambam calling for them. "Hyungggggg!! Hurry up." Shout him. Jinyoung then running towards them left Jaebum behind. Jaebum just smile while thinks,  _"They looked so happy. What will happen if they know about my condition? Will the smile on their faces faded?"_  Suddenly, Jaebum feels his chest hurt again. He feels suffocating.  _"_ _Aishh_ _.. Why now?"_  Jaebum tried so hard to endured the pain. Then suddenly...

"Hyung? Are you okay? You looked pale." Youngjae asked him. He looked at Youngjae and saw the worried eyes. "Y-yes? Oh Youngjae.. Hahah.. I'm fine.. Just fine.. Why are you here? Should you playing with the others?" Said Jaebum while smile sweetly towards the younger. "What about you? Should you with us just now? Why are you here, sweating a lot? Are you sick hyung?" Asked Youngjae worriedly towards the leader.

"Aigooo.. Youngjae-ah.. You were worried about me again.. I'm fine silly. Don't worry. Let's go shall we? " said Jaebum while ruffling Youngjae's hair. Youngjae looked at his hyung. He then grabbed Jaebum's hand and dragged him awayfrom their car. "Hyunggg.. Please tell me the truth. Don't lie to me. You sick right? That's why you always sweating a lot right?" Youngjae said while he looked at his hyung worriedly.

"Youngjae.. Please.. I already tell you. I'm fine. Why are you being like this?" Jaebum said helplessly. He doesn't have any energy to argue with Youngjae because the pain is coming back. Jaebum then feels dizzy and he almost fainted but Youngjae managed to catch him. "Hyung? Hyunggg..? Are you okayyyy?" Youngjae started to panic seeing his hyung like that.

"J-jae.. Bring me back to our car. Q-quick." Said Jaebum weakly. "O-okay hyung." Youngjae quickly pick up his hyung and bring him towards their car. Youngjae carefully looked around afraid that his other hyungs noticed them. After arrives at their car, Jaebum asked Youngjae to search for his pills in his bag. Youngjae quickly search for it and give it to him.

_After few minutes passes..._

"H-hyung? Are you okay now?" Asked Youngjae carefully, afraid that what happen earlier. Jaebum then looked at his dongsaeng. He smile gentlely and said, "I'm fine Jae-ah.. Thanks for helping me." Youngjae looked at his hyung. "H-hyung.. W-hat h-happen early? Are you really sick hyung?" Youngjae asked the leader while feeling that his tears already fall. The younger was holding Jaebum's hand tightly. "Yes Youngjae-ah.. I'm sick.. Really sick actually. Hehehe... I never planed to let you guys know about this. But what should I do, my members all have a sharp eyes." Jaebum said while laugh weakly.

"But hyung, why weren't you tell us about this?" Jaebum looked at Youngjae and sigh. "Because.. I don't wanna to make all of you worried about me. I hate seeing you guys crying or worried about me. So please Youngjae.. Promise me. Don't let the other knows about me. Please.. I'm begging you. Don't let anyone know about my sickness especially Jinyoung. Can you do that Youngjae?"  Jaebum plead softly while wiping the younger's tears. Youngjae quickly hug the leader.

"Okay hyung. I promise. But.. If you're getting worse, I'll tell the others. Okay hyung??" Youngjae said while wiping his tears. "Okay kiddo.. Hahah.. Let's go now. They must be looking for us." Jaebum said while holding Youngjae's hand and dragged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if you saw any mistakes in grammar or spelling.. Love you guyzzz..


	3. The Truth

Jaebum and Youngjae joins the other members few minutes after. They were playing volleyball happily. "Oh hyungg! Where have you been? We were looking for both of you early." Said Yugyeom while looking at his hyungs. "Eh? Oh really? We're sorry. Jaebum hyung had-" Youngjae sentence get cut by Jaebum. "My phone left in the van. I go get it and on the same time Youngjae also go to our car because he just being a curious person towards his leader." Said Jaebum cheekily. Youngjae just looked at his hyung and blush a bit.

"Aigooo.. Our Youngjae is blushing!!" Jackson shout playfully. "I'm not blushing. It just hot here. Remember, we're under a bright sun." Youngjae said protecting himself. "Okay2. Enough both of you. Should we continued the game?" Said Jaebum while laughing slightly towards his members. "YES! We should. We split into two teams. Team 1 will be Jaebum hyung, Mark hyung and Jackson hyung. Team 2 will be me, Youngjae hyung and Yugyeom. Jinyoung hyung will be the referee." Bambam explained the game towards his members.

Then the game started. They all play happily. Jackson keep on laughing towards Yugyeom skills of playing volleyball. But something bad happen during their happy time. Jaebum suddenly stop playing. He just standing in the middle of the game while holding his chest. Youngjae notices the leader weird behaviour quickly ran towards the leader.

"Hyung!! Are you okay?" Said Youngjae while holding his hyung's body. "It's h-hurt. I c-can't b-breathe." Said Jaebum stuttered. His face then become pale like someone just seeing a ghost. His hand become cold like ice. Youngjae panic. He looked at the other members. "Hyung! We've to take Jaebum hyung to the hospital now. I mean RIGHT NOW!" Youngjae panicly said to his members.

Jinyoung quickly tell Jackson to carry Jaebum to their car. Jackson then carry the leader in bridal style and quickly run towards the van. Mark is in charge of driving the van. Jackson lay the leader on his lap and Jinyoung sit besides him while holding Jaebum's hands tightly.

"H-hyung.. Please bare with us. You are strong. We're almost there." Said Jinyoung stuttered while sobbing. His heart's hurt when he saw his favourite hyung hurt. "Jinyoung-ah... Don't cry. I'm fine. D-don't worry" Jaebum said helplessly while wiping his crying dongsaeng's cheeks.

"O-okay hyung. But you need to stay with me. You gonna be okay." Said Jinyoung while wiping his tears. Jaebum just smile the he feels dizzy again. They arrives at the hospital few minutes after. Jackson quickly carry Jaebum inside the hospital while screaming.

"Please!! Somebody.. Help my hyung! He can't breathe!!"

The doctors quickly comes to Jackson and bring Jaebum to the emergency room. The other members just looked anxiously towards the emergency room's door. They were waiting about 3 hours. Then their manager comes running.

"What happen to Jaebum? Is he okay?" Asked their manager to them. "We don't know yet hyung. Jaebum hyung is in the emergency room for almost 3 hours already." Said Jinyoung worriedly. Their manager notice all their looked pale then he notice Youngjae looked blankly towards certain spot. "Youngjae? Are you okay?" Said their manager while looking at Youngjae's blank face.

"Y-yes? I.. I-i don't know hyung. Early Jaebum hyung said he really sick. He told me not to tell anyone. But.. I'm afraid hyung.. What if-" Youngjae stop talking when Jinyoung comes to him and hugged him. He automatic cried. "Don't say like that Jae-ah. Jaebum hyung is strong. He'll survive. But, when he said that to you?" Said Jinyoung while patted his dongsaeng's back.

"Actually, earlier when Jaebum hyung and I went missing.. We were at the car. Jaebum hyung suddenly had a very difficulty to breathe. So he told me to brought him to our car. When we arrive, he asked me to search for his pills in his bag. He looked so weak. Then after that I asked him is he okay, on that moment.. H-he told me that he is sick. But he doesn't want me to told you guys. Especially you hyung. He said he don't want us to worried about him." Told Youngjae while sobbing at Jinyoung's chest.

Jinyoung shocked. He know something's wrong about the leader. But he doesn't know that could be bad like this. After few minutes, the doctor come out. Everyone rushing to the doctor asking about their leader's condition.

"Doctor.. H-how is he?" Asked their manager cautiously. They afraid to know about the result. The doctor just looked at them one by one and smile slightly. "Jaebum-ssi.. He is fine... By now.. We just giving him injection to reduced his pain. But his cancer already spread towards his lungs. It might be dangerous for his body if he doesn't get operation immediately. I suggest you should call his family members to come here for signing the permissions to get Jaebum-ssi operation. The injection only for awhile. About 4 hours. After that, he will feel the pain again or even worse. If that happen, we had to operate him immediately with or without his family's permission because if we doesn't operate him faster, his cancer will be spread all over his body and something bad might happen." Said the doctor while explained very detailed towards the 7 boys in front of him.

"C-Cancer? H-How long have he had it?" Jinyoung sttuterring **.**

"About 4 months now?"

The others shocked. They can't believe their leader hide this kind of thing from them.

"B-but doctor.. His parents are far away from here. They won't make it here. They will be here around 5 or 6 hours." Jinyoung said while looking at the doctor. He can feels his tears already flow down his cheeks.

"It's okay. I'll signed the papers. We need to get Jaebum operate. I will tell his parent later." Their manager said while looking at Jinyoung. "Where should I signed the papers doctor?" Asked the manager to the doctor. Once the doctor and their manager gone, Jinyoung the suddenly broke down into tears. The other members rushed towards their hyung.

"Hyung!!" Shout Jackson panicy while holding Jinyoung's body close to him. "This is unfair. Everything is unfair. Whyyy!! Why must Jaebum hyung!!" Cried Jinyoung loudly. The other members shocked seeing Jinyoung like this. They also cried with Jinyoung.

_After 7 hours later..._

The doctor come out from the operation room. Got7 members rushing to the doctor. "How was he? Is he going to be fine?" Their manager said. The doctor then smile. "We managed to saved him. He's now in stable. I already give him pill to sleep. By tomorrow, he'll be awake." The doctor said while smiling towards the boys.  
They all let go a relieved sigh. "Thank you doctor. Thank you so much! Can we visit him?" Their manager said. "Oh yes! Of course. You can visit him." The doctor said cheerfully.

After that, they all visit Jaebum. Once they open Jaebum room's door, Jinyoung started to broke down again once he saw Jaebum's condition. Jaebum were lying on the bed. Beside his left and right had a lot of tube and wire that connect to a machine. There are a long water tube connect to his arm. His face is so pale. Jinyoung then slowly walked to the leader.

"H-hyung.. Please wake up... You need to wake up.. P-please.. " Jinyoung said while sobbing at Jaebum's body. "Jinyoung-ah.. Calm down.. Jaebum is saved now. We have to let him rest. We come back again tomorrow, okay?" Their manager talked softly as he can to the sobbing boy. "NO! I WANT TO STAY HERE. WITH JAEBUM HYUNG!" Jinyoung shout while crying. "Yes hyung, let us stay here, only for tonight. Me and Jackson will looked out for them." Mark says to their manager. Their manager just sigh and said, "Okay.. If anything happen, quickly call me.. Do you understand?" Warning their manager with no-so-scary tone. Mark and Jackson just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if there any mistakes. And foryour information, I'm not an expert to write about sickness. Don't be mad at me~~ Love you guys a lot~ Chu<3


	4. The Condition

After their manager leave them in Jaebum's room, Jinyoung looked at the condition of his members one by one. First, it's Mark, the oldest. Even though Mark doesn't speak much during the incident, Jinyoung can see the older very worried and sad towards the leader. He keeps holding Jaebum's hands and telling him to wake up because the members is miserable without him. Mark sometimes cried quietly because he doesn't want the others to see him cried. He need to be strong for Jaebum and for the group's sake.

Second, Jackson. He's the group happy virus. He always energetic. He always makes people around him smile with his silly jokes. But the situation is change now. He's not Jackson who always jumping around, teasing the maknae line. He's now becoming a quiet guy who worried about his leader's condition. Sometimes, he will asked Jinyoung about Jaebum's condition. He sometimes wish that he could take his leader's pain away. He hate to see his leader who always charismatic, always take care of them, lying on the bed with a lot of wire on his body. For the first time, Jinyoung saw Jackson crying while hugging the leader's body.

Third, is the maknae line, Bambam and Yugyeom. They the one who trying so hard to make their hyungs happy. Bambam keeps saying,  _"_ _Hyung_ _.._ _Don_ _'t be sad like this.._ _Jaebum_ _hyung_ _is strong. He will be sad if he saw us crying like this."_  Jinyoung sometimes think that Bambam is much older than him. He smile. After what Bambam said, the other starting to smile. Sometimes Bambam will make fun of Jackson, saying that Jackson is a cry baby. Then, they will fight  
again like always.

During the rappers' fight, Jinyoung notices someone who keep silent. It's Youngjae. He's the one who know about Jaebum's illness first. Youngjae is very close to Jaebum after he joins the group. Jaebum always take care of him like his own brother. Jaebum once told Jinyoung that he want to protect Youngjae because Youngjae is like an angel. So nice and naive. But now.. When something like this happen to Jaebum, Youngjae seems lost. He doesn't know what to do. He just sit on the couch in the room silently. Then Jinyoung come to him.

"Jae-ah, are you okay?" Jinyoung asked while sitting next to the boy. Youngjae startled. He looked at his hyung and he saw his hyung looked at him with a soft eyes. "E-er.. I-I.. I don't know hyung." Youngjae said while sighing heavily. Jinyoung feels his heart break into pieces when he looked at Youngjae's face.

"Youngjae.. If something wrong, you can always tell me." Jinyoung said while caressing the younger's back. Youngjae smile slightly but Jinyoung knows that smile is a fake one. "H-hyung... what will happen to Jaebum hyung now?" Youngjae asked suddenly. Jinyoung looked at the younger and smile. "He's gonna be okay. The doctor already said that he manage to pass the trickle stage, so he's fine now. For awhile. But after he wakes up, he need a lot of rest." Jinyoung explained to the younger calmly even though his eyes are red by crying. Youngjae looked at his hyung and hugged him. Jinyoung shocked for awhile but he hugged the younger back.

"Hyung.. I hate seeing Jaebum hyung hurt like this. He looked so fragile and helpless. I hate it. Why he hide it about his illness from us? Does he don't love us anymore?" Youngjae said while crying on Jinyoung's chest. Jinyoung just patted the younger's back and calmly said,"Jae-ah, is not like that. It must be a reason why he's doing that to us. But for now, let's just pray that Jaebum hyung will wakes up soon, okay?" Jinyoung said softly while looked at the younger's face. Youngjae just nod and hide his face in Jinyoung's chest to prevent from crying again.

_The next morning..._

Everyone is still sleeping but one guy is not. It's Jinyoung. He doesn't sleep at all. He just sit beside the leader's bed and examined the leader, from head to toes. For awhile, he think he miss to stared at his hyung's face. Once when they were JJ Project, he always tease the leader by staring at the leader's face.

* _Flashback*_

_"Yah Park Jinyoung!! Stop staring at me like that." Jaebum said. Jinyoung just laugh. "Why? Are you feel uneasy?" Jinyoung said while smirking at his leader. Jinyoung saw the leader's cheeks already turns red. "Hyung.. you're blushing.." Jinyoung said_ _amusedly_ _. He never saw his hyung acting like this. Then Jaebum looked at him. "Yah! Stop playing around._ _Aishhh_ _.. I hate you!" Jaebum said while wiggling his body_ _frustrated_ _and looked away from_ _th_ _e_ _younger's_ _stared. Then he heard the younger laugh. He looked at Jinyoung and suddenly Jinyoung hugged him. "_ _Hyunggg_ _~~ You are so_ _cuteeee_ _.. I feel like want to keep you in my pocket_ _foreverrr_ _!" Jinyoung said while snuggling his body closer towards his hyung. Jaebum wants to push him but then he just laugh. Jinyoung always has this some kinds of trick to make him laugh._

* _Flashback end*_

Then suddenly, Jinyoung daydreaming stop when he feels that the leader's fingers moving against his hand. Jinyoung looked at the leader anxiously. "H-hyung.. Jaebum hyung... Are you feeling okay?" Jinyoung asked the leader, carefully. Jaebum slowly open his eyes and looked at his worried dongsaeng. "J-Jinyoung-ah..." Jaebum said quietly. "Hyung... Stay there. I'll call the doctor. Markk hyungg!! You guyss!!" Jinyoung shout with not-so-loud voice while waking up the members.

"W-what is it? Why are you shouting, hyung?" Jackson asked his hyung while rubbing his eyes lazily. "Wake up. Jaebum hyung is awake. You take care of him while I go call the doctor." Jinyoung said quickly the running out the room. Jackson blinked his eyes.  _"Jaebum hyung is awake?_ _Ohhhh_ _.. Awake... WHAT???"_  He quickly looked at the leader and he saw the leader smile at him. "HYUNGGG!!!!" Jackson shout loudly until the other members also awake by his loud voice.

Jackson run beside the leader and looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Hyunggg.. You're awake. Are you okay? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Jackson attack the leader with a lot of question. "Woahhh.. Calm down Jackson. One by one. First, I'm fine now. Second, no Jackson. I'm not hungry. And third, yes. I'm thirsty. Can you give me a glass of water please?" Jaebum answer all his worried member's question calmly.

After that, Jackson quickly pour water into glass and give it to his leader. "Here hyung. The water." Jackson said while staring at his leader's movement. Jaebum drinks slowly and give the glass back to Jackson. "Jackson.. Stop staring at me like that." Jaebum said while showing his gummy smile. Jackson then smile cheekily. "I'm sorry. But I just glad that you're awake. I miss you hyung." Jackson said softly while holding his leader's hand. Jaebum looked at the rapper and smile. "Aigooo.. Jackson-ah.. I miss you too.. All of you.. I'm okay now. So don't worry." Jaebum said cheekily. Then suddenly...

"HYUNG!!!" The two of them heard shouting from the other members.  
"Hyunggg.. I miss you"   
"Jaebum-ah, are you feeling okay?" "Hyung.. I miss messing around with you."

All of them speaking in the same time. Jaebum looked at them and laugh. "Yahhh!! Shut up. Jaebum hyung just woke up. Give him time to relax." Jackson shout at his members with an angry tone.

"Jackson hyung.. No need to get angry. We just worried about Jaebum hyung." The maknae said while pouting. "Yes hyung, why are you so moody in this beautiful morning?" Bambam said while spinning around cheerfully. The other members laugh including the sick one. 

"I'm fine you guys. No need to get mad. I totally fine. Why all of you here? Did you sleep here?" Jaebum asked worriedly. They them looked away from the leader's stared. "E-errr.. About that.. Yeahh.. We overnight here. First Jinyoungie want to stay here with you until you awake.. ALONE.. But then, you know.. We also stubborn.. I actually asked our manager to let all of us to stay here to company Jinyoung and you." Mark said while rubbing his neck.

Jaebum sigh. He looked at his members one by one. They all looked so tired. "You guys.. No need to do that. What if you also get sick?" Jaeb said worriedly while looking at his members with a soft eyes. "I'm sorry hyung. But we just worried about you. Jinyoung hyung can't stop crying during the times you in the emergency room. We don't want to lose you. Even Youngjae keep crying while hugging you." Jackson said sadly while looking at his leader's hand.

Jaebum shocked.  _"Jinyoung crying? Youngjae?_ _Omg_ _.. Jinyoung must be really mad that I didn't tell him._ _Aishhh_ _.. What should I do?"_ Jaebum think deeply. He then feel dizzy. His headache is still there even after the operation. "H-hyung? Are you okay?" Jackson said carefully. Jaebum smile. "I'm fine Jackson. Stop worrying about me." Jaebum said while laughing. "Hyung.. Why don't you rest, while waiting for Jinyoung hyung and the doctor?" Jackson said while holding his leader's hand softly. "Okay.. I'll just rest." Jaebum said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the update and see you guys next time~~ Chu~ <3


	5. Promises

_After few minutes passes..._

Jinyoung comes in with the doctor. The members all give a way to the doctor to check their leader. "Jaebum-ssi, how do you feels now?" The doctor said while putting his hand at Jaebum's head to feels his temperature. "E-er.. I'm fine... A little.. But my head... It's hurt." Jaebum said holding his head while showing a painful face. The other members looked at the leader with sad and worried face.

"Oh! About your extreme headache.. It's because you keep on thinking too much. It's will also effect your body system. So, I suggest.. You need a lot of rest. I mean A LOT. Don't do heavy things. Do not dance, or singing.. for awhile. You're fine now. But still, you need a lot of rest. Listen to your members. If they said you need to rest, you need to rest. Understand?!" The doctor said while smiling.

Jaebum pouting. He doesn't like that idea that he have to rest all the times. "But doctor.. Can I come to see my members practise? I promise not to join them. Please~~" Jaebum said while showing his puppy eyes. Jinyoung who was standing besides the bed, sighed. The leader always acting cute when he doesn't get what he want. The doctor laugh after hearing Jaebum's plead.

"You're such a stubborn boy. Aigoo.. What should I done with you? Yes you can. BUT! One condition. You must promise to eat your medicines. If you feels pain somewhere, quickly tell your members. If it getting worse, you need to come to the hospital again for the check up." The doctor giving warning towards the stubborn leader. After hearing the doctor permission, Jaebum automatically smile, showing his gummy smile.

"Really??? Thank you so much doctor. I promise to eat my medicines" Jaebum said cheerfully. The other members laugh at their  _"charisma"_  leader. "You really don't like to rest, don't you?" The doctor said while looking at Jaebum. "Yes doctor. He's really don't like to rest at all. He like to practise until late. Sometimes he doesn't sleep at all." Jinyoung said while glaring at the leader. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung and pouted. "That because I'm bored. That's why I-" The leader get cut by Jackson.

"Blablabla.. That's all excuses hyung. We already know about it." Jackson said while glaring at the leader. Jaebum pouted again. He crossing his arms around his chest noted that he's disagree on what his members have said about him.

"Aigooo.. You guys are so cute. Hahaha.. Okay then. I will be going now. So if anything you need, just call the nurse." The doctor said while smiling to the members. "Okay doctor. Thank you so much." Jinyoung said softly to the doctor.

After the doctor leave, Jinyoung and the others members stared at their leader. Jaebum looked at them one by one. He feels nervous suddenly. "E-er.. Why are you looking at me like that?" Stuttered Jaebum while playing with the blanket. Jinyoung walked closer to the leader and sit besides him.

"H-hyung..." Jinyoung start shaking while holding the leader's hand. Jaebum feels guilty when he looked at his dongsaeng so broken like that. "Jinyoungie.. I'm sorry for everything. I know I should've tell you about it." Jaebum said weakly while he looked at the younger's almost tearing eyes.

"B-but hyung... We already known each other for quiet long time. Why are you keeping this serious issue from us??" Jinyoung said started to cry. Jaebum speechless. He doesn't know how to replied. He looked at Jinyoung and he pulled him closer and hugged him tight. "Jinyoung-ah.. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I hate to see you crying like this." Jaebum plead the younger but the younger just sobbing harder in the leader's chest.

"Please don't do this again. I'm begging you. Please... I hate seeing you like this. I want my hyung back. The one who always sharing his problems with his members. The one who never hide anything from his members." Jinyoung said while crying even harder. Jinyoung tried so hard to keep strong for the sake of his group. But when something happen like this, to his hyung, the leader that he's adored, he just can't.

Jaebum panic. He hugged Jinyoung tighter. "I'm sorry. Please stop crying. It's all my fault. Don't cry. I promise I will never hide anything from you again." Jaebum said while caressing the younger's head. Jinyoung looked at his leader with red eyes. "Really? You promise you will NEVER hide anything from me or the others?" Jinyoung said while showing his puppy eyes. Jaebum smile. "Yes. I promise. I will never ever hide anything from all of you anymore. So please stop crying because of me. I hate it." Jaebum said softly while wiping the younger's tears. Jinyoung smile. He then hugged the leader tightly.

"You already promise hyung. If you broke you promise, I will-" Jinyoung sentence get cut by Jackson.

"I will use my own hands to kill you before anyone else." Jackson said seriously. Suddenly the room become quiet.  _Krikk_ _~_ _krikk_ _~_ _krikk_

Jaebum then laugh out loud. "Woahh.. Okay2.. I will never broke my promise. I don't want one of my member become a killer." Jaebum said cheekily. The others laugh after hearing their leader's statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter and then done. See you guys next chapter~ Chu~ <3


	6. The New Begining

After few weeks later, everything's back to normal. Jaebum is fine now. And he already joins his members back. But what different now is the members are taking extra care of their leader. They will always watching the leader's movement.

"You guys... Seriously... I'm fineeee.. No need to always watching me like that. It's creeping me out." Jaebum whined once they finished their practising. The members looked at him worriedly. "Hyungggg~~ We just worried about you." Jackson said cutely and pouted. Jaebum sigh. "But... I'm totally fine now. Did I already promise all of you that I will definitely tell you if I hurt or sick or whatever?" Jaebum said softly.

"We're are sorry hyung. We just don't want anything bad happen to you.. AGAIN." Jinyoung said sadly while keeping his head down. The room suddenly become quiet. Jaebum feels guilty. He sigh heavily.

"It's not that I mad. I just want us to live like before.. No worries. Just being us. Carefree like always. I'll be alright. Let's just start a new life. Okay?" Jaebum said while looking at his members one by one. They all looked at their leader and smile widely.

"Okay hyung. But still, we will looking after you like always, you like it or not." Jackson said while crossing his arms. Jaebum laugh. "Of course. I forget that my members also stubborn like me." Jaebum said while smile sheepishly. The others laugh out loud after seeing their leader were happy again. 

While everyone is laughing, there someone who just smiling alone at the corner. 

"Hey.. Why are you smiling like a crazy guy? You're not sick right? " Jaebum said playfully to Jinyoung. Jinyoung looked at his hyung and pouted. "Hyungggggg~~" Jinyoung whined cutely while hitting his hyung's arm. "I hate you." Jinyoung said while pouted cutely. "Hahahah.. Okay2.. I'm sorry.. I love you too" Jaebum said while laughing. "Aigooo.. My Jinyoungie~ Don't be mad at hyung~ Hyung is sorry okay? Hm. " Jaebum said softly while patting the younger's hair. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum and smile. He then pulled the older close so that he can hug him. At first Jaebum was shocked but then he started to feels calm when the younger hug him.

"Hyunggg~ Can I asked you. something?" Jinyoung said hesitated while playing with the buttons on Jaebum's shirt. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung weirdly. "Of course you can. What is it?" Jaebum said while caressing the younger's soft hair. 

"E-err.. Hmmm.. H-hyung... Are we okay now? I mean, our group. In the future, things like this will never happen again right?" Jinyoung asked while looking at his leader's eyes.

Jaebum smile. "Of course we're okay. Things like this will happen IF we're too careless to take care of our self. Like me. Heheheh... So our health is important. We have to take care of it if we don't want things like this happen again. Right Jinyoungie?" Jaebum said softly while kissing the younger's temple. 

Jinyoung smile. "Right hyung. I promise to take care of myself. And you should take care of yourself too." Jinyoung said cheerfully. Jaebum chuckled seeing the younger acting cute. "Of course Jinyoung-ah. I promise. So, let's join them playing games." Jaebum said while pulling the younger up. "Let's goooooo~" Jinyoung happily said while dragging the leader too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Yeayyy!! I'm happy? Are you happy? If you're happy, I'm glad. Thank you for reading this story! *sends loves a lot* <3


End file.
